For the one I love
by Sapphire1112
Summary: We've all seen how protective of Nikki, Jack is. Particularly in last 2 series we've seen that there is nothing he wouldn't do to protect or indeed save her. But how far would Nikki go to save Jack? Strong warning of violence. I don't own the characters.


Nikki _thought_ it was quiet when she opened the doors to the Lyell. Where was everyone? It was _eerily_ quiet. There was no sign of Jack, Thomas or Clarissa. She should have _known_ then, that something was _wrong_.

She walked through the centre, looking into both Thomas's office and the main office as she went past. Empty. She stopped outside the cutting room and caught her breath - Clarissa's chair was outside. Empty. Where _the hell_ was everyone?

She saw movement being the door. Liam. The student they had working with them at the moment - he'd know where they were. She pushed open the door and saw a sight she'd never imagined in her worst nightmare.

The three of them were tied to chairs in front of her. Clarissa had a cut on her face, Thomas had obviously had a slight bash to the head and Jack?

 _Jack_! Nikki stared at him in horror. He was battered and bruised all over - much like he had been when she'd seen him lying in hospital after _that prick_ had tried to kill him. At least he was still conscious though this time. The blood from his many cuts was seeping through his clothes. She backtracked - maybe it wasn't such a _good_ thing. The cuts all looked superficial but the attack on him had been relentless - certainly anger-fuelled and he had been awake the whole time.

Jack was shaking his head, willing her to turn and run but she berated him for it and ignored his silent pleas. She was _not_ leaving him.

"Hello beautiful." Liam was fiddling with a metal implement in his hand. It was covered in blood and Nikki knew it was Jack's She shivered inwardly. A rib cutter. Possibly one of the cruellest implements he could have chosen in the room.

"Hi, Love" She answered, more for Jack's benefit then Liam's. If she could keep the student distracted, she could spare him from more pain - she could save all three of them. She turned to Liam. "What ya doing, gorgeous?" She asked, somehow managing to keep her voice light, despite wanting to scream at him for hurting Jack.

"This place is going to be _mine_! Mine and _yours_ " He answered her.

"Yeah?" Nikki painted on a smile and put her arms around his neck. "You 've done _so_ good, my love. I'm so _proud_ of you - this is what I've _always wanted_!" He looked unconvinced. "We don't need _them_ " she continued, waving her hand at them. "It's _obvious_ what happened here - you came in and found them like this. Grabbed the nearest thing to hand to protect yourself with."

"Really?"

"Yes, that's right." She agreed, trying to block out the image of Jack, battered, in front of her. "I can help you. We can manipulate the forensics to make everyone else believe it too, then it's all ours."She paused then carried on "Jack showed me how to do _everything_ \- it's the _only_ thing he's good for!"

Jack gave a sharp intake of breath behind her. She swallowed but otherwise managed not to react. She _had_ to make Liam think she was on _his side_. She _had_ to pretend to hate Jack. It was the only way to protect him. She only hoped Jack would understand that she'd didn't mean it - a tiny part of her was terrified that he wouldn't let her take it back later, but right now she had to make sure they _had_ a _later_.

"You hate him as much as I do!" Liam exclaimed with a victorious air that made her instantly want to punch him. In the absence of her response, Liam started to look less convinced.

"I _hate_ him" she agreed quickly. "I really, _really hate_ him!" She fought the urge to turn around and _hug_ Jack.

"Hit him"

 _What?_ She thought, repulsed at the very _idea_. Hit Jack? She _couldn't_. But she _had_ too. Cruel to be kind she told herself, Hurt him to save him.

She turned around. "Don't." Jack whispered, pleading with her. He _knew_ she was doing it to save him, but he just couldn't shake off the feeling that this nightmare was real. It was _stupid_ but what if Nikki, _his_ Nikki really wanted Liam.

"Shut up!" She snapped at him, roughly. It nearly _killed_ to do it, but she slapped him hard across the face. Jack gasped.

"Again." Liam was enjoying this immensely and it made her want to _throw up._

Nikki slapped Jack twice more, hating herself more and more each time. Liam looked happy again."We need to get rid of _him_ but, what about them?" He indicated Clarissa and Thomas who had, up to now stayed very quiet.

"Oh we don't need to worry about _them_ " Nikki said lightly, though her heart was heavy. She didn't know if she could forgive herself for hitting Jack - he would have to forgive her first, _if_ he could. She continued. "Clarissa _hates_ Jack as much as I do and _Thomas_?! I've got him wrapped around my little finger!" And then he knew. Jack _knew_. Nikki wanted _him_ , not Liam and she would do _anything_ to save him.

"I'd do anything for her." Thomas muttered putting on an air of wonderment, that would have been comical in any other situation.

Liam seemed convinced. "Let's deal with the _troublesome_ one then, sweetheart."

Jack closed his eyes. Physical pain he could cope with. After all, he didn't always win his cage fights - not that he would actually admit it. It was the _flirting_ with Nikki that he couldn't deal with especially when she reciprocated - even though he _knew_ she was only _pretending_ to save him. Liam moved towards Jack with _that_ implement. Nikki couldn't handle it any longer. This nightmare had to end _right now_!

"Wait!" She exclaimed "I want him to _watch!_ " She said quickly, trying to cover her desperation at the thought Jack being stabbed in front of her.

Liam turned back to her and she grabbed his head, pulling his lips onto hers kissing him deeply and forcibly although she was fighting her urge to gag. Jack gave another sharp intake of breath and Nikki _hated_ herself for hurting his heart. She was repulsed and disgusted by her actions but her head kept telling her, _'Make it seem real - got to save Jack!'_ She held Liam's face..

It was a _long_ kiss - or at least that was how it seemed to Jack, but in the middle of it, Nikki opened an eye. The look of horror on Jack's face was heart-wrenchingly obvious, but he caught her open eye and relaxed. He understood what she was doing.

Liam was _lost_ in their kiss. Nikki managed to subtly manoeuvre him backwards into Jack's reach - she was glad he had long legs.

Jack kicked out hard at Liam's back. Nikki moved to the side as he fell, striking his head on the corner of the cutting table. He crumpled to the floor and the rib cutter skidded away from him. Nikki grabbed a scalpel and cut the tape binding Jack's hands.

"Are you ok?" Jack nodded. Practically climbing on his lap, Nikki wrapped her arms around him, and sobbing, she whispered "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." over and over again.

Holding her tightly, Jack soothed her and uttered the words she needed to hear him say. "Shhhh it's ok. You didn't hurt me, love. I'm ok."

Thomas cleared his throat. "I'm sorry to interrupt but..."

Clarissa interrupted _him_ loudly. "Still tied up here, people!"

" _People?!_ " Jack responded indignantly.

Nikki giggled. "Stay there, sweetheart." She whispered to him. Jack nodded. Nikki went over to Thomas and Clarissa and cut them free with the scalpel. Perching back on Jack's lap and snuggling up to him, she turned back to Thomas.

"Thomas, you said you'd do _anything_ for me..." She started.

Thomas turned and looked at her. "I _knew_ I wasn't going to get away with that!" He said, opening the door and helping Clarissa back into her chair.

"Nope! Not a chance!" Nikki giggled. "Could you _please_ ring the police - and an ambulance for Jack." She saw Clarissa's look and giggled again. "For you two as well, but _mostly_ for Jack!" She got up and helped Jack to his feet. "We'd better lock him in here until the police arrive." She indicated Liam.

Jack nodded, putting his arm around her. "Nikki, after the ambulance..." she looked up at him, waiting for him to finish."Can we have _pizza?_ "

 **This was going to be a one shot but it's pretty heavy going some of it so I thought maybe another 'lighter' chapter?**


End file.
